User blog:Becky MCPE/Minecraft Story Mode Wiki: The Matchmaker Game part 3!
Becky: *runs into Slayer's room and slams the door shut* SLAYER THERE ARE WIKIANS LINING UP FOR MILES TO WATCH THE MATCHMAKER GAME! Slayer: *has earbuds in* Wake me up WAKE ME UP INSIDE can't wake up WAKE ME UP INSIDE! Wikians: *break in to Slayer's room* Becky: *being carried away by Wikians* SAVE MEEEEE! Oh hi Georgia! Intro Anouncer: Wellcommee Wikians and gentle-wikians to the Matchmaker game with your hosts... Becky MCPE And Slayerrrrrrr! Becky and Slayer: *run on stage with several scrapes and scratches* We are here. Slayer: Who is the guy who talks at the beginning of the show anyway. Becky: Some narrator I hired but not as good as THE narrator. Anyways Sorry for the delay folks we've been busy lately but we are back and better than ever! Slayer: Yeah we got more contestants. 5 people requested to be in the show so that's great! We'll get back to them later! Becky: If you are not fimiliar with this game, it's simple every episode we invite people to this game and we ask them 3 questions, at the end we find out who is most likely to like the person. Again the results of the game should not be taken seriously, they are educated guesses and this isn't a way to confirm ships. Slayer: And we have our brave volunteers... Order, Narrator, PeaceableKingdom, Winslowmeow, and Charles! Contestants: *appear out of nowhere* Order: YESSSSS Narrator: OH NO! PeaceableKingdom: 'Sup? Winslowmeow: Meow. Charles: WHY DID YOU SAY MY NAME LAST?! Slayer: Cuz you where the last one to request coming on the show. Questions Becky: Okay first question was submitted by Winslowmeow (gee these people love torturing themselves). The question is... If you where a superhero, who would you be? Order: BATMAN! NANANANANANANANA! Narrator: Robin. PeaceableKingdom: Iron man. Winslowmeow: Superman! Charles: Wolverine! Slayer: Good, Next question, Where is your favorite place to be? Order: In chat! Narrator: In Order's house PeaceableKingdom: At the beach. Winslowmeow: Anywhere with cats :D Charles: Home. Becky: Okay the last question! What is your favorite thing to do on your tablet/compiter/phone/whatever? Order: Chat on the wiki, duh. Narrator: Read Plorder fanfics on WatPad! Order: NARRATOR! PeaceableKingdom: Listen to music. Winslowmeow: Watch YouTube. Charles: Play games. The results Slayer: Ok everyone the questions are in and the person to most likely like Order is... Random dude: *drumroll* Slayer: POLI. Order: Um... Well I can't argue with that. Narrator: Knew it! Becky: Don't get too excited Narrator. You're most-likely-to-be-crush is... *looks on paper* Random dude: *drumroll* Becky: ORDER?! Oh man a love triangle! Narrator: *secretly kinda ships it* uh idk what your talking about. Slayer: Oh boi. Okay Peaceable the person we got for you was... Random guy: *drumroll* Slayer: Jesse. Order: NO! NO ONE TOUCHES JESSE SENPIA! *tacles Peaceable* PeaceableKingdom: GET HER OFF OF ME! Slayer: *chews popcorn* Becky: Winslow you are next. Our results for you was... Random guy: *drumroll* Becky: Wait am I seeing this right? *adjusts glasses* Fish? Winslow: Yay! Charles: How fish isn't even a real person? Winslow: DON'T MESS WITH MY DREAMS! *hugging a salmon* Slayer: *finishes popcorn* Okay so far so good no one has smashed the camera yet. Last but not least-- Charles: Why am I always last?! Slayer: Charles your result was... Random guy: *drumroll* Becky: WOULD YOU STOP IT?! *chases random guy with a knife* Slayer: ME?! Charles and Slayer at the same time: OH HELL NO! Becky: I ship it :3. Slayer: Becky. I hate you. Becky: Aw thanks, pal. For being such good guest me and Slayer will invite you all over for tea. Order and Narrator: YAY! WE LOVE TEA! Slayer: Would you look at that, Narrator is smiling for once. Outro Order, Slayer, and Becky: *drinking ice tea* Narrator and Charles: *drinking hot tea* Winslowmeow and Peaceable: *drinking hot chocolate* Peaceable: *has a black eye* Order don't ever attack me like that ever again. Order: I can't make any promises. Charles: This game is rigged. Slayer: I don't like it either but it's fair we look at the questions and make the results. Narrator and Winslowmeow: *talking about their favorite books* Becky: *turns to camera* Again Sorry about being late everyone we had to get a loan from the bank to pay for a new camera. And now big news-- Slayer: We have new rules! Not boring rules fun rules! Becky: One: MCSM characters can be accepted but they can't be extremely minor characters. Two: Each user can request 2 guests. Slayer: We hope this shakes things up now we got to go send the Wikians home. Charles: I. DO. NOT. LIKE. SLAYER! *runs to the camera* Becky: Luckily Slayer purchased an unbreakable camera that Lever mentioned. Thanks for the advice pal. Slayer: Unbreakable camera? I thought you said breakable camera. Becky and Slayer: OH NO! Charles: *smashes the camera* Category:Blog posts